A Match to Remember
by Vizerdrix
Summary: Four heroes gather for what might be the last time. Over the years they had made history, now they aim to become legend.


The stadium lights clicked on with an intensity that rivaled the sun, illuminating the boundary lines of an all too familiar field. The voices of hundreds of spectators resonated in the air, resembling the sounds of thunder as they all chanted in unison. Score boards on each side of the stadium began to fill with displays. First listing the main participants, and then their respective partners. This was the start of a match that would be remembered for ages.

Rumors had spread like wildfire for this tournament. Tickets sold out within the hour of its announcement weeks ago. This was to be the first tournament of its kind that had happened in years. Fans and hopeful trainers alike gathered from all over to see what might be the last time these participants would ever be together in the same competitive scene.

Each participant was known throughout the land. Their deeds recorded so that history would remember, and their skills so revered that they would surely become legends. They stood above all others not as a sign of individual strength, but as testament to what could be achieved by working together. Through their actions, a sense of pride was shared by all. Their names evoked feelings of wonder, nostalgia, and memories of times most thought was gone. Over the years they have went by many alias's, but to most, they are known by their original titles:

Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow.

They took to the field together in a formation that drove the crowd to frenzy. Positioned as they were, this was to be a two on two match. Red and Green, vs Blue and Yellow.

The stadium roared as the score board showed the partners that were to be used. The anticipated match ups were there. Red's Charizard vs Blue' Blastoise. Green's Venusaur vs Yellow's Pikachu. Enormous speakers around the stadium hummed a familiar tune. One that started slow, building to a point of anticipation, then erupting into the legendary battle theme.

The match had begun.

Each of the four participants tossed their pokeball into the air with signature style, and they opened with brilliant crackling streaks of crimson light. Out of the lights, descended furious beams that slammed on the field, expanding into the outlines of their beloved Pokemon.

The first moves were so quick, the crowd had to wait for the live action replay to realize what happened. Out of the beam of light, Charizard had closed the distance in under a second, slamming into the invincible shield of Protect that enveloped Blastoise. The flames flowed over the large terrapin and scorched the ground before dissipating into the air, a failed Flare Blitz.

Recoiling, the faux dragon slid backward on its heels before hefting its bulk into the air with two beats its of powerful wings. Narrowly avoiding a bolt of lightning that flashed across the entire field before exploding with a thunderous clap, Pikachu's Thunder was not known to miss twice.

Still airborne, Charizard watched helplessly as two solid jets of water came roaring towards it. Caught between wing beats, there was no time to divert course. The scaly creature braced for impact but suddenly found itself being tossed in another direction away from the torrent. It fluttered unsteadily for a moment, but unscathed. It looked around in bewilderment before noticing the two green ivylike tendrils retracting back towards the bulbous top of its amphibious friend.

Following up its support, Venusaur began to shake vigorously. The plant on its back furrowed and then flared out with a plethora of seeds that peppered the space in front of it. A tiny yellow blur zigzagged through the barrage and stopped just out of range, electric shocks sizzling in its wake. The rest of the bloom was whisked away by the cyclone generated from the spinning shell of Blastoise.

Seizing the moment of distraction, Charizard descended upon the tiny electric mouse like a bird of prey, stomping down on it forcefully with tensed legs. The first stomp made contact, pushing out a squeak from the small rodent, but the second was met with a jolt of electricity that sent the lizard reeling back in shock. Still fighting the electrical tremors that locked its muscles in place, Charizard was slammed headfirst by the hurdling shelled reptile. Together they went tumbling to the very edge of the field locked in a struggle.

Blastoise was just about to clamp down on a wing before two vines fastened themselves around its midsection and plucked it away. It was lifted up twenty feet before being ripped down to the ground with a deafening thud. The stocky creature managed to retract mostly within its shell before impact, but it still faltered when picking itself up out of the small crater in the field.

Venusaur tried to lift the armored bulk again but noticed a small yellow blur zip underneath it. Before it could react, the stadium space lit up with a light so bright it turned night into day for a brief moment, and then thunder clapped back to reality with a soundwave so powerful it reverberated the fine dust off of the field and shattered a few of the stadium lights.

There was a moment of silence before the sounds of the crowd's cheering and rallying could be heard again. Witnessing a direct Volt Tackle by Yellow's Pikachu was the stuff of legend, and here it was on display.

When the dust settled, the enormous plant creature lay unconscious in the middle of a scorch mark that spiderwebbed its way through nearly half of the field. To Yellow's dismay, Pikachu lay just beside Venusaur, unconscious as well. Crimson beams of light hit the two Pokemon and whisked them away back into the safety of their spherical homes. Holding those spheres were Green and Yellow, and they smiled, holding the pokeballs up in the air. The crowd went wild, paying their respects to the Pokemon's hard fought battle.

Charizard and Blastoise took to the center of the field, eyeing each other down the way old rivals would. They tensed and roared, but did not attack. They each waited for the command from their trainer. Years of practice had honed their bond with their trainer to the point where they no longer needed verbal commands, but only looks or gestures, but right now they received neither.

Blue was about to give the signal when he noticed Green and Yellow from the sideline. They waved at him with a smile, and then each held out a pokeball. Venusaur and Pikachu materialized beside them. Pikachu climbed up on Yellow's shoulder as Green leaned against Venusaur. Blue was perplexed. Neither Pikachu or Venusaur seemed to be as injured as they were just moments ago. Not even the use of medicines would have them up and about that quickly.

_Hey!_

Blue looked towards the voice, it was Red. He watched as Red took an item from his vest, and then threw it across the field. It glinted in the stadium lights as it soared towards him, and he caught it effortlessly. He held it in front of him. The usual cocky smile he wore faded away in that moment. In his hand, was a medal, the medal awarded to champions of the Kanto region. He hadn't seen one of these in a long time. He thought he had lost his after he threw it in frustration when he lost his title to Red.

The memories and emotions came flooding back to him. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. He remembered when first got Squirtle. When he beat his first gym and then all the gyms. When he got Blastoise. When he became league champion and Professor O-

_Blue!_

He looked up to see Red pointing at a Kanto champion medal of his own. Red motioned for him turn it over. He hesitated for moment, and then turned the medal over. On the back of the medal, he saw the engraved words

To Blue,

My fellow Researcher,

Champion,

And Grandson

Blue looked up with glassy eyes. He could see Red had the same look. They turned to the sideline for Yellow and Green, who both smiled back nodding with a sleek sheen that ran down their faces. He tightened his grip on his once lost medal and stared across the field. He could see Red tuck his medal away in his vest, and then reach up to turn his cap backwards. At the sight of this, he tucked his own medal away and changed his stance. The crowed roared in the background, but in that moment, it was just Red and Blue.

Red beckoned for Charizard's attention, and the Pokemon stood ready. He then fixed his eyes with Blues, raising his right forearm. On his wrist, a peculiar stone gleamed in the stadium light. He said something that Blue couldn't hear, but Blue understood just by looking.

_For Oak_

Blue looked up to the top of the stadium, his eyes scanning over a huge banner that ran across the rafters that read, "First Annual Oak Tournament" and then to the memorial statue below it. He admired it for a moment, and even though he couldn't read the plaque on the base of it from his viewpoint, he still knew what it said. He had written it himself.

Professor Oak,

Esteemed Trainer,

Legendary Professor,

Greatest Grandpa

Blue put his head down for a somber moment, and then faced the field. That classic arrogant smirk painted across his face. He called for Blastoise, and the Pokemon bellowed with pride. His hand reached for the shining stone that hung on his necklace, and then he whispered to the sky.

_For Gramps _

A spectacular light filled the stadium, and the roar of the crowd traveled across the land.


End file.
